The present invention relates to a water shutoff and discharge control device for sprinklers, utilizing multiple plugs each accommodated to a control shaft and flushed upwards by water pressure to contact a water-sealing area of a sealing strip so as to reduce the contact area and the frictional coefficient thereof for more efforts-saving operation of the control shaft thereby. Besides, in case of high water pressure, the plug will be further reinforced by the strong current of the water flow to abut watertight against the water-sealing area of the sealing strip, avoiding water leaking through spray nozzles or bores to achieve better waterproof effect thereby.
A conventional sprinkler 10 as disclosed in a Taiwan Patent, publication No. I241157, and a U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,340B1, includes a control rod 30 with a neck 33 that is corresponded to a seal 20 equipped with outlets 21 and a saddle 25 so as to control the water discharge via the outlets 21 thereof. However, in operation, the body of the control rod 30 must be completely abutted and wrapped at the saddle 25 of the seal 20 thereon, which may increase the contact area between the rod body and the saddle 25 and thus augment the frictional coefficient thereby. As a result, a lot of efforts must be spent to push the control rod 30 in operation. Besides, the rod body and the saddle 25 contact with each other in arcuate abutment, which will increase the frictional resistance thereof. Therefore, in case of high water pressure, the strong current will flush along the periphery of the control rod 30 to buffet the inner side of the saddle 25 and infiltrate into the outlets 21 via the chinks between the rod body and the saddle 25 thereof, which makes the control rod 30 ineffective to avoid leaking in case of high water pressure.